bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chilli Con Carnage
Plot When the guppies and Boris enter a chilli contest they made a chilli monster Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies playing in the pool.Mr and Mrs grouper came with pasta.Boris came with spaghetti and meatballs.) * Boris: "Hey guys look what I got.Spaghetti." * All: "Awesome." * Gil: "How did you made it." * Boris: "Myself." (Suddenly a letter came.) * Molly: "A Chilli contest the winner will be chosen the new makers we wanna go." * Boris: "I'll join." (They swim to the Chilli contest.) * Charlie: "Hello I'm Charlie I'll be your Chilli instructor and this is my assistant Joey." * Joey: "You can start by making the Chilli on your own remember to ask for help when things get out of hand." * All: "On it." * Both: "Okay competition starts now." (Boris is having trouble getting his chilli can opened.But then a can opener opens the can.) * Boris: "Yes Chilli time." * Molly: "We need to collected the ingredients in Beets Tomatoes." * Goby: "We could ask the chilli teacher if we're doing it right." * Molly: "No chilli teacher we've got this." * Boris: "I can't wait to be chosen for the chilli maker." * Otto: "So Boris what ingredient did you come up." * Boris: "Hot sauce Freshly bought this morning." (He opens the bottle and pours a drop in it then there was a small boom.) * Otto: "I'll be okay." * Molly: "Really.Gilly have we got anything to add to our Chilli." * Gil: "This." * Nonny: "Where did that come from?" * Gil: "From the cupboard." (He puts a little in the pot.) * Gil: "See making Chilli is easy and if a little is good." * All: "No." (There was a loud Explosion.) * Oona: "Oh boy." * Deema: "Well that was probomatic." * Molly: "I think it's pretty." (A chilli monster came out.) * Deema: "I take it back not so pretty." * Boris: "Disqualification the chilli is so out of bounds." (The Chilli monster roars at Boris.) * Boris: "Yikes." (The chilli Monster pours the chilli and breathes fire.) * Boris: "Ever heard of mouthwash." (The chilli monster roars at the guppies pot.) * Boris: "Ow hot." (Deema gets a fire extinguisher.) * Deema: "Eat foam retarded Chilli breath!" (Deema was about to spray at him when the chilli monster sprays the extinguisher at them.) * Molly: "Ya know maybe now would be a good time to ask Charlie and Joey for help." * Deema: "Ya think?" (The guppies swam out and take Boris with them.) * All: "Guys." (Molly somehow sneaks in to get Charlie and Joey.) * Molly: "Charlie Joey we need your help." * Charlie: "What did you want." * Molly: "You see we should've asked for help first it's my fault." (After apologizing they have water guns.) * Boris: "It's working take that you Chilli Mons.Why are you stopping?" * Goby: "We're out of water." * Charlie: "It's time we changed the recipe." * Molly: "Alright." * Deema: "Retreat." (The Guppies got the food ready.) * Molly: "No Chilli is completed without side dishes.Fire Coleslaw!" (They shot the Coleslaw at the Monster.) * Goby: "Yes we colesawered him." * Molly: "Fire cheese cannon." * Deema: "This better be good." (Deema fires cheese at the monster.) * Molly: "That cheese won't hold for long I need that sour cream." * Joey: "I found some." * Charlie: "We're gonna need a lot more than that." * Gil: "No Chilli is completed without a taste test." * Goby: "I knew an oven mitt would come in handy." * Molly: "Here's a wooden spoon." * Gil: "Thanks Molly.On guard you can make us fart Chilli but you can't take a delicious freedom." (The chilli monster laugh but Gil hits him with the spoon.) * Gil: "Take that." * Boris: (Screaming). (The Chilli monster broke the wooden spoon in half.) * Gil: "Oh no." * Molly: "Well." * Gil: "Give me a minute." (He jumps over the monster and he licks the Chilli.) * Gil: "Not bad needs onions." * All: "Yes sir." * Gil: "No time to weep." * All: "Onions up." * Molly: "So is the sour cream." (Onions splatter on the Chilli monster and it screams in pain he removes the onions and his eyes are sore.Molly splashes the sour cream on the Chilli Monster and it went back in the pot.) * Boris: (Yelps)(Sighs). * Charlie: "I hereby declare that Mr and Mrs Grouper are the winners." * Boris: "I wanna see what the chilli taste like.Too spicy." Category:Episodes